


between the lines

by Pippitypopadoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (at this point in time), Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Friends who care, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Social Media, there are so many crack chatfics but this is not one of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: [Post-canon] Otabek texts Yuri to congratulate him on his win. Things go on from there.A chatfic about developing relationships, both of the friendship and of the romantic variety.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my WIP folder and honestly, I kind of forgot where I was going with it? So like, I decided to just post this first and see where it goes, instead of letting it languish on google docs. I don't usually post WIPs but in this case, hopefully it might help me think of what else to write. If you have suggestions please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Sections in roman numerals can pass one day after another, or can have several days in between. Within sections, line breaks indicate some time passing.

**❤ 2,291 likes**

**isufigureskating** And here are your men’s singles medalists! What a season it’s been! || Gold: Yuri Plisetsky of Russia | Silver: Yuuri Katsuki of Japan | Bronze: Christophe Giacometti of Switzerland _#figureskating #gpf2016 #plisetsky #katsuki #giacometti_

_View all 43 comments_

* * *

_ December 2016 _

I.

**[A, Otabek]:**

Congratulations. You did well, and you deserved that gold.

**[You]:**

thanks

hey

**[A, Otabek]:**

Yes?

**[A, Otabek]:**

Is anything the matter? You're taking a long time to type.

**[You]:**

i just

i think you should have gotten the bronze, you skated really well out there

fuck jj, it sucks that they couldn't see that

sorry

**[A, Otabek]:**

Thank you. I appreciate it.

Really.

**[You]:**

sure

its wtv

**[A, Otabek]:**

Would you like to have breakfast together tomorrow?

**[You]:**

yeah k

**[You]:**

are you doing anything rn

**[A, Otabek]:**

Not really.

**[You]:**

im bored

you wanna hang out?

**[A, Otabek]:**

Don’t you need to rest for the exhibition gala tomorrow?

**[You]:**

it’s fine

it’ll just be for a while, come over

**[A, Otabek]:**

I'll be right there.

* * *

**❤ 3,704 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** think dedushka gonna hang this up when im home? 

_ View all 41 comments _

* * *

II.

**[You]:**

where r u

did u slip and hit ur head and die

did u drown in the toilet bowl

U LEFT ME ALONE AND NOW JJ IS COMING OVER

**[A, Otabek]:**

Haha

Quick, hide.

**[You]:**

shit goddamn fuck

i hate that fucking guy so much

UGHHHHHHHHHHH

ok im now near the table with the prawns, where the hell are u

also victor looks like hes encouraging katsudon to drink more??

fuck i dont want another danceoff

wait you were here during last yrs banquet

**[A, Otabek]:**

Yes, I was.

The corridors are long, I just entered the banquet hall.

Are you at the prawn cocktails?

**[You]:**

no its the one with sandwiches. there are meatballs here too

not as good as grandpas obv

**[A, Otabek]:**

Of course.

**[You]:**

anw???? so you saw me dance last yr????

**[A, Otabek]:**

Hahaha

Maybe.

**[You]:**

FUCK

WELL AIN’T THAT A FUCK-SHIT

THAT’S NOT EMBARRASSING AT ALL

GODDAMN SHITTY KATSUDON

**[A, Otabek]:**

Yuri? Where are you?

I don’t see you.

Oh, you’re crouching at the wall.

Haha stop covering your face

* * *

**@phichitchulanont** Gonna do a short live video during the banquet to say hi in 5 minutes!! Tune in to  _@phichit+chu_ on instagram soon ok?? :D

_98 retweets || 451 likes_

* * *

III. 

**[A, Otabek]:**

Good morning, I'm about to head downstairs, are you ready?

**[You]:**

yeah give me 5, u go on down first

**[A, Otabek]:**

Sure.

**[You]:**

and good morning

**[A, Otabek]:**

_ \--image attached: dawn curls in over the horizon, above the river flowing across the road from the hotel. Flickers of gold dance over the water, bouncing light from the lamps set in intricate ironwork along the banks -- _

It certainly is.

**[A, Otabek]:**

Oh

I see Nikiforov and Katsuki

They are asking to join us on our run

**[You]:**

what eww no

dont they have hangovers to tend to

**[A, Otabek]:**

Nikiforov looks energetic

Yuuri does seem slightly tired

Are they really going to cuddle in public?

**[You]:**

theyre shameless and gross

also

"yuuri"?????

**[A, Otabek]:**

... He insisted

**[You]:**

UGH i can't leave u alone

katsudon is already converting u

im nearly out of the lobby DON'T GIVE IN OTABEK

**[You]:**

THEY

ARE SO

G R O S S

**[Beka]:**

I would like the record to show that it was you and not me who let them join.

Why did you give in, Yura

**[You]:**

shut up beka

stop smirking

**[Beka]:**

I am a corridor away

**[You]:**

AND YET I STILL KNOW

* * *

**❤ 2,293 likes**

**otabek-altin** Nice sky before a morning run, isn’t it.

_ View all 12 comments _

* * *

IV.

**[You]:**

in airport now

**[Beka]:**

Have you checked in your luggage yet?

**[You]:**

yakov's handling it

_ \-- Call duration: 37min 19s -- _

**[Beka]:**

Have a safe flight, Yura

**[You]:**

you too

let me know when ur flying

even if i wont see it till later

**[Beka]:**

Of course

**[Beka]:**

I'm getting on the plane now.

**[You]:**

im at the moscow airport

gramps is coming to pick me up

HE MADE ME PORK CUTLET PIROZHKI AGAIN

i love that old man

also this is bullshit

next time have ur stopover at moscow and fly with me

* * *

**❤  7,312 likes**

**v-nikiforov** Touched down in airport! Some downtime after GPF before going back to practice again, have a good weekend everyone!  _ #japan #fukuoka _

_ View all 122 comments _

 

**❤  2,840 likes**

**otabek-altin**  This escalator is so long. It’s been a long time since I came to Almaty.

_ View all 30 comments _

 

**❤  2,868 likes**

**Christophe-ge** reunited with bae

_ View all 332 comments _

* * *

V.

_ You have been added to the group  _ **_Phichit’s Ice Show Team._ **

**[Unknown]:**

But the dog I saw outside the hotel? CUUUUTE.

**[Unknown]:**

Haha yeah Guang Hong wouldn’t move until I took a picture of him with it

**[You]:**

what is this

**[phichit thailand]:**

Oh hello Yurio!!!!

I just added you and some others into the figure skating group chat :>

Introduce yourselves guys!!

**[Unknown]:**

Hello, I am Guang Hong! o(^▽^)o

**[Unknown]:**

Hi!! Leo here :D

**[Katsudon]:**

Haha hello, this is Yuuri

Btw Phichit, Victor is looking over my shoulder and asking why he’s not in here

**[phichit thailand]:**

Cause this is a safe space to shittalk coaches duh lmao

Go away victor!!!!! :D

**[Katsudon]:**

Hahahaha he’s whining now

**[You]:**

can otabek be here

**[phichit thailand]:**

Yeah!! I was just going to ask you for his number actually, PM me and i’ll add him in!!

**[You]:**

can jj be never here

**[Unknown]:**

Ahhhhh my lovelies~~~ Chris is finally here~~~~~~~~

**[gh china]:**

Hi Chris! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

_**Beka** has been added to the group  **Phichit’s Ice Show Team.** _

**[Katsudon]:**

Victor says “Chris gets to be in it but not me?”

He’s pouting a lot haha

**[phichit thailand]:**

lmao too bad

**[chris switzerland]:**

Oh, what do we have here

He’s texting me in caps hahahaha

**[Katsudon]:**

He’s sulking with Makkachin now

_ \--image attached: Victor sitting unhappily on the bed with both arms around Makkachin, sticking a tongue out at the camera-- _

**[gh china]:**

Ahhhh makkachin is so cute!!!! (  ♡∀♡)

**[chris switzerland]:**

My baby’s prettier though

_ \--image attached: a regal cat sits on the windowsill, serenely looking into the night cityscape-- _

**[gh china]:**

!!!!!!!!!!

**[leo us]:**

Hahaha you’re going to break Guang Hong at this rate

**[phichit thailand]:**

NUH-UH, WAIT TILL YOU SEE MY CHILDREN

_ \--image attached: 3 hamsters cuddle up to each other, snoozing-- _

**[gh china]:**

!!!!!!!!!!

((((   °Д°))))  ((((°Д°   ))))

ALL YOUR PETS ARE SO CUTE

I want a pet too ( ≧Д≦)

**[You]:**

get a cat

**[Beka]:**

Hello everyone.

Phichit, what is this about an ice show?

**[leo us]:**

Oh hahaha no

Phichit has a VISION for the future

It involves hamster costumes :D

**[phichit thailand]:**

AND ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED TO BE PART OF THE FUTURE OF ICE SKATING AND JOY

**[gh china]:**

PHICHIIIIIIIT HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE IT!!!!!!

**[chris switzerland]:**

Oh my

I think i shall look fabulous~

**[You]:**

hell no

**[phichit thailand]:**

Hahaha don’t worry, you’ll be part of my team of choreographers Yurio!!

**[You]:**

…

acceptable

**[Katsudon]:**

Victor wants to know if he can be lead choreographer

Wait

Correction

Victor demands to be lead choreographer

**[You]:**

he can fight me for it

* * *

**❤  2,011 likes**

**Phichit+chu** love my three sweet children!!!!  #hamsters

_View all 92 comments_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter 1, please take a quick look at it, especially between each section! *eyes emoji* This looks to be the format for the fic from now on!
> 
> Speaking of emojis, i had a very frustrating time formatting the instagram posts and adding emoji on AO3. Many thanks to AO3 user CodenameCarrot for the CCS and HTML [database](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6580324?view_full_work=true) for emoji
> 
> Translation notes (please let me know if im wrong!):  
> Anara = Pomegranate (Kazakh)  
> Neve = Snow (Italian)
> 
> Notes on passage of time:  
> This fic is linear, but there can be time skips between sections in roman numerals. Sections in letters (e.g. A, B) happen in the same day.

**❤  2,083 likes**

**Christophe-ge** Neve wishing me good luck before practice, what a precious  Next up, Europeans!  #catsofinstagram

_ View all 269 comments _

* * *

VI.

**[Beka]:**

My sister just got mad at me for not getting her an autograph of you.

I don’t really know what to think about that.

**[You]:**

lmao

suck it beka

which sister is this

**[Beka]:**

Anara, she’s 12 and throws a tantrum like one

Apparently she thinks you’re amazing

I don’t know how she came to such an erroneous conclusion. I took my brotherly duties seriously and tried to teach her the error of her ways, that you’re no big deal

**[You]:**

oh yeah?

and how did that go

**[Beka]:**

_ \--image attached: Otabek looking heavenwards, exasperated, sitting in front of a closed door that has stickers of stars and flowers on it-- _

**[You]:**

LOL how long has she been in there

**[Beka]:**

10 minutes I think?

It's like her own brother has never won a medal in his life

Ever

**[You]:**

lol don’t be so salty

4cc, dude, then worlds

i’ll be waiting

and just tell her that u’d get one then

**[Beka]:**

Don’t wait too long, or you’d end up trying to catch up to me

And no one is saltier than you, please

**[You]:**

HAH u wish

**[Beka]:**

I just asked her to wait till worlds but I don’t think it’s working

**[You]:**

ur little sister isnt sounding as angelic as u made her out to be in barcelona yknow

**[Beka]:**

She’s an angelic menace.

And also possibly because I might have pushed the joke a bit too far earlier by insisting that she should make do with my autograph

**[You]:**

good job

**[Beka]:**

Thanks

Anyone ever told you how helpful you are, Yura?

**[You]:**

every damn day, beka

* * *

**❤  3,193 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** i like pomegranate juice

(tagged in picture:  _ @otabek-altin _ )

_ View all 136 comments _

**anara04altin** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

VII.

-A-

**[Yuuko]:**

Hi Yuri! Have you been resting well after GPF? Yuuri and Victor are at the rink practicing now, I hear there is going to be a lot of work to be done! I think that Victor already has some new ideas about their training regime and programs, but apparently it’s going to be a surprise because Yuuri doesn’t know much either. You better watch out and not get swept into their pace! Victor is very Victor, after all :) When are you flying to Saint Petersburg again? Remember to wrap up, I hear that it is very cold now!

Please greet Grandfather Plisetsky for me as well :)

**[You]:**

Hello yuuko, im on the way to the airport now actually, grandpa is driving me

he says hello too

**[Yuuko]:**

Oh, already! Are you free to call? :) The triplets would like to say hi!

**[You]:**

uhhh

sure??

i guess

 

_ \-- Call duration: 17min 23s -- _

 

**[Yuuko]:**

Have a safe flight, Yuri! And good luck for the Europeans as well :) I will talk to you another time, ok?

**[You]:**

yeah k

u take care too

tell those two i’ll be waiting to kick their ass

**[Yuuko]:**

Hahaha ok!!

 

-B-

**[dead man]:**

YURA!!!

 

**[Katsudon]:**

Bon voyage Yurio! :)

 

**[dead man]:**

WE’LL SEE YOU SOOOOOON

 

**[Katsudon]:**

We’ll in Saint Petersburg after Christmas!

**[You]:**

WTF

ARE YOU TWO TAKING TURNS TO TEXT ME

AND MY NAME ISN’T YURIO

**[Katsudon]:**

Hahaha

Is it time for your flight yet?

**[You]:**

it might be if ur disgusting presence isnt putting the pilots off from across the sea

**[Katsudon]:**

Hahaha

Also lol Vitya is sad that you’re ignorrtg

rrefgFEAsae

YURA

I KNOW THAT YUURI IS WONDERFUL

BECAUSE HE REALLY IS VERY WONDERFUL

BUT WHY ARE YOU ONLY REPLYING TO HIM AND NOT ME

YOU HURT MY HEART

**[You]:**

not as much as ur existence hurts my soul

**[Katsudon]:**

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

YURAAAAAAAAAAAA

**[You]:**

fuck off im getting on my plane

**[Katsudon]:**

BYEEE SEE YOU sKYPE US SOON))))))

**[You]:**

WHO WILL WANT TO DO THAT

* * *

**❤  1,824 likes**

**phichit+chu** Ahhh, tired after a day of hard working, but things are going well! Look at how happy coach is smiling Periscope tmr during practice ok! Around 8am GMT +7, just for a bit if u want to be a busybody 

_ View all 78 comments _

* * *

VIII.

**_Phichit’s Ice Show Team_ **

**[phichit thailand]:**

HO HO HO

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY

**[gh china]:**

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**[leo us]:**

still a while for us here but

cheat day tmr!!!!! :D

I cannot wait for my grandmother’s tamale and roasted pork

I smelled the marinade just now and it was 

!!!!!

**[phichit thailand]:**

U keep saying it’s good but i keep not being able to eat it

**[Katsudon]:**

Hahaha make it for us one day leo!

And merry christmas!!

Makkachin says merry christmas too!

_ \--image attached: Makkachin is dressed in a cream sweater with colourful snowflake prints and a festive red santa hat on his head-- _

**[gh china]:**

YUURI YOU ARE MY FAVE

* * *

**❤  8,098 likes**

**v-nikiforov** don’t makkachin and i match!!!!!!! Merry first christmas to everyone)))))))))  _ #catsofinstagram #merrychristmas #exceptitsnotourchristmas #BUTCELEBRATEALLHOLIDAYSANYWAY _

(tagged in picture  _ @y_katsuki92 _ )

_ View all 482 comments _

 

**❤  2,084 likes**

**leodli** Abuela makes magic in the kitchen and i would never be able to reach her level  _ #foodporn #foodgasm #mexican #merrychristmas #lookatthisspread #thirdbestcheatday _

View all 96 comments

* * *

IX.

**[dead man]:**

YURA I’M HOME!!!!!!!

**[You]:**

so what

**[dead man]:**

Come get dinner with us!!!!!!

**[You]:**

unlike lazy corpses and pigs

im training

because i take figure skating seriously

**[dead man]:**

Aww have u been lonely

Also you’re texting, not skating!

**[You]:**

im at the gym, asshead

**[dead man]:**

Guess who has a gym at his apartment!!

And who brought handmade mochi from mama katsuki herself!!!!!!

**[You]:**

ugh

**[dead man]:**

SEE YOU IN AN HOUR

* * *

**❤  7,142 likes**

**v-nikiforov** Back in beautiful saint-petersburg! Time to go back to work, hope i haven’t lost my skills!! Hahaha  _ #russia #saintpetersburg _

_ View all 226 comments _

**phichit+chu**

**Christophe-ge**  LOL

* * *

X.

-A-

**[You]:**

_ \--image attached: on the ice, Victor presses up to Yuuri from behind, hands on Yuuri’s hips and forehead pressed to Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri has his eyes squeezed shut and is laughing at some unheard joke. In the foreground, a middle finger is raised in their direction-- _

**[Beka]:**

That’s cute

**[You]:**

the fuck

do u want to be blocked beka

**[Beka]:**

Have mercy

 

-B-

**[Katsudon]:**

Yura, do you like apple juice or grape juice more?

**[You]:**

why

**[Katsudon]:**

For the party!

Yura?

**[You]:**

i dont see u as the type to like parties

u know u can tell him no right

**[Katsudon]:**

Haha well

I like it when he’s happy

And he already said it’s going to be small, just some friends and their families, it’ll be fine :)

**[You]:**

“small”

we’re talking abt the same victor nikiforov right

since when does he do small

**[Katsudon]:**

LOL i know

But he’s already showed me the guest list, it’ll be okay

He’s very excited!

Thank you though :)

**[You]:**

for what   
and i want apple juice

**[Katsudon]:**

Hahaha sure sure

* * *

**❤  1,824 likes**

**Phichit+chu** smelled pad thai on the way home and got so jealous!! But no, must resist or coach would scold me  when it cheat day gonna comeeeeeee  _ #imisspadthai #athletelifeishard _

_ View all 28 comments _

* * *

XI.

-A-

**[baba]:**

Yura, does japanese yuuri like wine?

**[You]:**

y shd i know??

**[baba]:**

U talk to him!

**[You]:**

wth

he’s living with victor

y wld he need ur wine

**[baba]:**

You know what

you’re right

 

**[baba]:**

How about apple pirozhki?

**[You]:**

STOP PESTERING ME BABA

**[baba]:**

I JUST WANT TO MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION

**[You]:**

what for??????

it’s just the piggy ffs

**[baba]:**

Because im not uncivilised like u?

**[You]:**

as if an ugly old hag like u cld ever be mistaken for civilised

**[baba]:**

if u keep that up u won’t get a single pirozhok

**[You]:**

buy the damn pirozhki

 

-B-

**[You]:**

why do kids keep coming to me for the juice

do i look like a juice dispenser? their nanny? someone who likes kids????

**[Beka]:**

Hahahaha

Maybe you have a kind face

**[You]:**

katsuki arguably can, in certain lighting, have a kind face

mila can fool ppl into thinking she’s nice, even if she has the soul of a witch

if u recall, i made a junior hockey player cry last week

**[Beka]:**

That’s because he’s shit and deserved it

**[You]:**

YOU say nice things. ur the kind one, all these kids shd just fly to almaty and get juice frm u

**[Beka]:**

My mother would get angry if her juice ran out before the party though

**[You]:**

ugh

fine

for mrs altin, i’ll feed these damn kids victor’s juice

**[Beka]:**

My mother thanks you

**[You]:**

she can show her appreciation by asking u to call me because im bored

 

_ \-- Call duration: 12min 34s -- _

 

**[Beka]:**

Happy new year, Yura

**[You]:**

Happy new year, Beka

* * *

**❤  7,002 likes**

**JJleroy!15** Let’s party now!  _ #Singapore #party #it’sjjstyle  _

_ View all 101 comments _

 

**❤  3,391 likes**

**yuri-plisetsky** forced to be at v’s nye party but it’s going ok i guess

_ View all 32 comments _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, 2016 comes to an end in the fic. Some of the instagram posts here are taken directly from canon btw, can u spot them? Many thanks to this [post](http://syncopatedid.tumblr.com/post/151434842548/yuri-on-ice-ed-instagram-posts) on tumblr by tumblr user syncopatedid for the compilation of instagram posts in the YOI ED.
> 
> Hopefully I can update about once or twice a month from now on, but no promises because I'm simultaneously working on this and plotting another otayuri AU, esp if there's got a lot of formatting to be done. Probably will try to use less emojis in fic now lmao, oh my gosh
> 
> PS: help i have yet to figure out how to change font colour in ao3. Is it even possible?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hopefully I can update about once or twice a month from now on" HAHAHAHAHA.... HAHa..... ha
> 
> Life kicked me in the ass. I will now try to update monthly when I'm not dying from life and/or school. If I'm MIA for more than 2-3 months, feels free to check if i'm still alive.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the 22 subscribers that I currently have. I was a bit scared about coming back to this after such a break, I hope this doesn't disappoint you??
> 
> \-----  
> Note:  
> (a) The first section in this chapter immediately follows the previous chapter; Yuri is still at Victor's NYE party  
> (b) Pasha is the diminutive name of real-life captain of SKA Saint Petersburg, Pavel Datsyuk. I've heard he's a cool guy.

**❤ 3,006 likes**

**mickey-crispino** Happy new year from the Crispinos! Hope 2017 will be an even better year!  #mickeycrispino #happynewyear #2017

(tagged in picture:  @sara-crispino )

View all 128 comments

* * *

_ January 2017 _

XII.

-A-

_ \-- Call duration: 6min 07s -- _

**[dedushka]**

_Voice message:_ _Oh! And remember to dress warmly! They say it’s going to get even colder. Do you want me to send some coats and hats to you?_

**[You]**

_Voice message:_ _I already told you, I can get whatever I need here. I’ve got enough money to buy stuff if I need to, and I have some sponsorship thing coming up too. Don’t worry about it, leave my stuff with you. I don’t need you carrying heavy boxes around in winter._

**[dedushka]**

_ Voice message: Are you sure? Let me send you the quilt your grandmother knitted at least, it’s not that heavy. _

**[You]**

_ Voice message: I said there’s no need! And I don’t have space in my apartment to fit more things. _

_ Voice message: Don’t worry, dedushka. I’ll take care of myself. If you’ve got the time to spend worrying uselessly, then worry about your own heating instead. _

**[dedushka]**

_ Voice message: [low chuckles] All right all right. Be a good boy and help Victor clean up after the party! It’s very nice of him to let you stay the night so that you can be safe, remember to thank him! _

**[You]**

_ Voice message: Yeah yeah _

_ Voice message: I need to go. Good night, love you _

**[dedushka]**

_ Voice message: I love you very much too, my boy. Happy new year. _

-B-

**_Phichit’s Ice Show Team_ **

**[Katsudon]:**

Happy new year!!Pleaes look after me this year as wellll!

**[leo us]:**

Haha happy new year yuuri!! It’s still some hours away for me 

Phichit and guanghong should be fast asleep now

**[Katsudon]:**

Oh

Well they can look sfter me this year aftr they wakr up!!

**[leo us]:**

LOL are u drunk?

**[Katsudon]:**

Nooooooooooooo

**[You]:**

yes

**[Katsudon]:**

And how wd you kno

**[You]:**

im literally right next to u

**[Katsudon]:**

hes gone

:(

but victr ishere wit h me now! He is amaziiiiing i lvoe hm so mucch

But russia is

its so BIG

Nd so mNAY PPL

**[You]:**

the useless couple are all over each other now dont expect to hear from him soon bye hny

* * *

**❤ 11,067 likes**

**v-nikiforov** New Year party was a success!! HAPPY NEW YEAR #victornikiforov #happynewyear #2017

(tagged in picture  @y_katsuki92, @yuri-plisetsky, @milababicheva, @popovich90  and 14 others)

View all 517 comments

* * *

XIII.

-A-

**[dead man]:**

Yura, are u out running?

Have u seen yuuri’s phone? I tried calling but it’s on silent

**[You]:**

and the useless lazy asses finally wake up

im grabbing breakfast already, otw back

it’s on the bookcase by the tv

**[dead man]:**

I dont see it???????

oh wait

THAAAANKS YURAAAAAAAA

can u buy some eggs too?

**[You]:**

no

**[dead man]:**

YUUUUURAAAAAAAAAAA

_ \-- Call duration: 0min 00s -- _

**[dead man]:**

MY PHONE WAS ON SILENT AND NOW IT’S NOT WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

**[You]:**

enjoy the hangover old man

-B-

**[You]:**

so was the party fun?

**[Beka]:**

Yeah it was pretty good

Lots of food and gossip

My cousin’s girlfriend showed off her dancing and I think my grandmother’s already planning the wedding

The music, i also heard, was great

Even if it might not usually be the genre I prefer, but it’s hard to have rock at a family party, so

**[You]:**

lmao sure it was

**[Beka]:**

Sceptical?

**[You]:**

can’t trust shit till u hear it for urself, right?

**[Beka]:**

Hmmm

Just you wait

**[You]:**

im gonna expect grand things now

anything less will disappoint

i will be forced to reconsider our friendship

you will need to salvage it by sending me something from Almaty

**[Beka]:**

And if I blow your mind, you’ll get me something from St. Petersburg?

**[You]:**

sure, deal

**[Beka]:**

Get your wallet ready then

**[You]:**

hah!

more like i shd tell the post office to expect sth for me

* * *

**7,213 views**

**Christophe-ge** what… like it’s hard? 

View all 134 comments

**ninaballerina** OMG I CAN’T WAIT FOR EUROPEANS!!!!!!!!

**therussianrink** nikiforov is better

* * *

XIV.

-A-

**[yakov]:**

I’ve sent you the tapes from today

Also, don’t forget that SKA is having afternoon practice tomorrow, check your email again with regards to the adjusted schedule if you haven’t seen it

**[You]:**

what?? shit i forgot

why cant they use some other rink?????

i know our ice is better but?? its OURS

**[yakov]:**

Please don’t pick a fight with them tomorrow

-B-

**[You]:**

CAN SKA PLEASE GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM OUR ICE

**[baba]:**

lol i was wondering when you’d go on your rant about them again

did u forget they were coming tomorrow?

**[You]:**

YES

WHY DIDNT U REMIND ME

**[baba]:**

How’d i know u forgot!!

**[You]:**

YOU’RE SO USELESS UGH

**[baba]:**

Yura, are u planning

scheming

Don’t make anyone cry ok

Or at least if u do, let me know in advance

So that i can make plans too

**[You]:**

are u making bets

**[baba]:**

Do you even need to ask?

But no actually more importantly, I need to take a video of it when you do

**[You]:**

??

wtv i dont care

**[baba]:**

Don’t get hit!!

LOL i can see the headlines now

Brand new derby!! Yuri the Menace, against SKA

**[You]:**

please

as if they’re good enough to be my rival

* * *

**❤ 5,338 likes**

**milababicheva** Killer skates AND killer boots!! What else does a girl need?

View all 236 comments

* * *

XV.

-A-

**[dead man]:**

Pasha wants you to know that he found today slightly funny, but would appreciate if you don’t do it again

I said you were a wild spirit that couldn’t be controlled by anyone

And then he asked if you could at least not do it often

And not let hypothetical future mockery be as wild as today

And to keep it away from the media

**[You]:**

i promise nothing

**[dead man]:**

Yura one day you are going to get punched

**[You]:**

u know who deserves the be punched?

#53

fucking dickhead

**[dead man]:**

Your words may have a way of stinging like barbs, but I don’t think your fists hurt as much?

**[You]:**

i’ll take that as a compliment, old man

**[dead man]:**

FOR THE LAST TIME, I’M NOT OLD

I’M IN MY PRIME

**[You]:**

honestly why the fuck are u still even skating, just go retire and live in a cottage in siberia

**[dead man]:**

But my Yuuri needs me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**[You]:**

just shut up already

**[dead man]:**

((((((((((

meanie

I was going to invite you to dinner but I changed my mind

Now only Pasha, Masha and Yuuri will enjoy my perfect stroganoff instead

**[You]:**

since when can u can make stroganoff

**[dead man]:**

My and Alyona’s perfect stroganoff

**[You]:**

no thanks

**[dead man]:**

How can you insult Alyona like this!!!!!

What are you having for dinner then?

**[You]:**

go away busybody

**[dead man]:**

Yuuri wants to know! Because Yuuri is wonderful and kind and wants you to come to dinner even though you are being mean to me

**[You]:**

and be with u 2 gross ppl and SKA??? i dont hate myself

**[dead man]:**

And Pasha’s wife!

Wait are u eating store-bought pelmeni again??

**[You]:**

how the fuck did u get pelmeni from me hating u

-B-

**[Katsudon]:**

Please come to dinner, Yuri! :)

There will be cake!

I don’t remember what it’s called, but it has a thick layer of souffle in the middle or something? Vitya said it’s very famous?

**[You]:**

…

**[Katsudon]:**

He said that you don’t use gelatin but some other special ingredient

**[You]:**

ptichye moloko?

**[Katsudon]:**

Oh! I think so!

So what’s the other special ingredient?

**[You]:**

idk

what do i get if i tell u?

**[Katsudon]:**

:(

More cake?

**[You]:**

and who said im coming

**[Katsudon]:**

If you come, I will make tonkatsu with curry for you next time you come over to eat

**[You]:**

fine

it's agar-agar

* * *

**❤ 21,338 likes**

**datsyuk13hockey** I heard this guy skates okay?

(tagged in picture  @v-nikiforov )

View all 336 comments

**v-nikiforov** I heard the other guy skates very bad!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I would appreciate if someone can tell me if I'm hallucinating or if I did indeed in the past formatted the font styles of the IG and tweets, but they are now gone? Or have I never done that?
> 
> 2) I looked at my writing notes and then I realised? That I forgot that Yuri's still 15?? The heck, I think I should make the story progress faster. I NEED THEM TO START TO FLIRT ALREADY
> 
> 3) I took creative license with the ice hockey team using the same rink as figure skaters....... For the record, I have nothing against SKA. The SKA in this fic is not based off of the real SKA, except for the Pavel Datsyuk cameos. Yuri Plisetsky, however, has everything against SKA and will continue to hate SKA passionately, if only because they once took rink time away from him. Fun fact (fun only for Mila, not so fun for SKA), the junior hockey player that Yuri made cry is the younger brother of one of the SKA hockey players.
> 
> 4) I'm sorry there's not a lot of Beka this chapter, but this fic is Yuri's POV and so will have the going-ons of his life. Also they're still in the early stages of their (fast solidifying) friendship. I also want Yuri to form a steadier friendship net because that boy needs it. I hope you won't feel like nothing much happened in this chapter?? It does set the stage for some things in the future
> 
> Comments are awesome!! Asking me questions or leaving suggestions here/on tumblr/on twitter is also awesome!! You people who left kudos and subscribed are very very awesome!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://pippitypopadoo.tumblr.com/) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/hockeyolli)
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
